Judas
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Irmão rima com traição. Presente para Chibi Anne.


**Disclaimer: **Miguel and Sétimo belongs to each other. (por que está em inglês? Não me pergunte.)

**Presente para Chibi Anne. (L)**

* * *

— Miguel, por que a mamãe e o papai vivem se beijando?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Tanta surpresa que Miguel soltou o livro que tinha em mãos e olhou com os olhos arregalados para o mais novo dos irmãos. Sétimo o olhava com algo que parecia inocência mesclada a um toque de malícia. Miguel passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Olhou para Sétimo, que ainda esperava uma resposta. Estavam no quarto do mais velho, sentados na cama. O mais novo fechara a porta, estrategicamente, pois esperava uma boa resposta. E, pela reação de Miguel, a resposta deveria ser ótima. Nunca vira o irmão tão vermelho.

— Por que... porque eles dois se amam. E quando tu amas muito alguém, tu beijas esta pessoa. — Miguel respondeu. Não era algo satisfatório, na concepção de Sétimo.

— Tu amas a mãe, o pai, e todos os teus outros seis irmãos, mas nunca te vi beijando nenhum na boca. — Sétimo retrucou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito. — Ou tu só finges que nos ama, Miguel?

O mais gentil de todos os irmãos sentiu o rosto corar. Como podia? Miguel tinha dezesseis anos e Sétimo só tinha treze, e mesmo assim, era centenas de vezes mais malicioso que o mais velho. Imaginava como os outros cinco irmãos – todos mais velhos do que ele – reagiriam ao saber da real personalidade do mais novo. Sim, pois Miguel tinha certeza de que Sétimo só era Sétimo com ele. Na frente dos outros, salvo raras ocasiões, mostrava-se um menino comportado. Mas um menino comportado não faria o irmão três anos mais velho corar só pelo seu bel-prazer.

— É claro que amo, Sétimo. — Miguel respondeu com voz baixa. Ele amava mesmo, e talvez amasse Sétimo mais do que amava todos os outros irmãos. Talvez amasse mais Sétimo do que fosse normal, ou permitido. O modo como o amava talvez fosse proibido. O comum não seria garotas fazerem-no corar, fazerem-no sentir o estômago revirar e o coração acelerar? Mas só Sétimo conseguia fazê-lo. Sem precisar fazer o menor esforço. Um outro homem. Além disso, seu irmão. Sangue do seu sangue. Tão errado, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe parecia tão puro! Quem ele poderia amar mais do que seu irmão?

— Tu me amas mais do que amas mamãe?

— Sim.

— E papai?

— Sim.

— E mais que Anita, Manuel, Inês, Pedro e Marília?

— Sim. Mas para que tu queres que eu diga isso? Acho que tu já sabes sem eu nem precisar dizer. — Falou. Sentia-se corando a cada palavra, sua e do irmão. Sétimo só sorria, muito feliz consigo mesmo.

— É bom ouvir. Então, se tu me amas, por que não me beijas?

Silêncio. Engasgo. Miguel ficando mais vermelho ainda. Sétimo sorrindo, esbaldando-se com a reação do irmão. Miguel colocou a mão sobre o peito e começou a respirar fundo, tentando controlar o coração. Sétimo realmente havia pedido aquilo?

— O que tu estás falando, irmão?

— O nosso pai beija nossa mãe porque a ama mais do que ama as outras pessoas, não é? Tu me amas mais do que ama qualquer um. Por que não me beijas?

— Tu já beijaste alguém antes, Sétimo? — Miguel perguntou.

— Não! Se estou a te pedir um beijo, é porque nunca beijei antes. Além do mais, não beijamos somente aqueles que amamos mais do que os demais?

Silêncio. E mais silêncio, que se estenderia por muito tempo, porque os lábios de Miguel e de Sétimo estavam ocupados com algo bem mais belo do que palavras.

**X**

Era noite. O Diabo estava chegando. O coração de Miguel falhava. Os corações dos outros cinco – outros cinco que nem eram seus irmãos, outros cinco que seriam completos desconhecidos se o medo do sol não os unisse – estavam felizes. E o coração de Sétimo, como estaria? Bateu na porta do quarto do irmão. O irmão, que congelara aos dezesseis anos. Um rapazote. Que odiava, não é? Ele matara Natália – e Miguel estava apaixonado por ela, não estava? Então porque só pensava em Sétimo? Só conseguia sentir um estranho arrependimento, como se mesmo tendo cometido a atrocidade de matá-la, ele merecesse perdão?

— Tu ainda me amas mais do que os demais?

— Amo. — E o beijou, talvez uma última vez. Um beijo que lhe deu vontade de chorar, de vomitar, de morrer. Por que ele estava fazendo isso consigo mesmo e com Sétimo? Ele deveria odiá-lo. Era por isso que o próprio Demônio estava indo lá aquela noite, para tomar a alma do mais odiado dos sete vampiros D'Ouro. Então, por que o beijava? Como se fosse um prêmio de consolação, pois o Cão chegara quase na hora em que o beijo se partira.

E Sétimo gritou, tentou fugir, e Miguel só olhou e olhou, e sentiu o coração sangrar e vontade de sair ao sol. E morrer, morrer queimado, como merecia morrer. Antes de ir, Diabo sorriu para os dois.

— Tu és mesmo especial, Sétimo. Tens teu próprio Judas.

Judas. Aquele que deu o último beijo em Jesus – o beijo da traição.

* * *

**N/A: **828 palavras, Murder. Enfim. É para a Anne. Porque eu amo a Anne. Porque ela é perfeita, me agüenta, me enche de presentes mesmo sabendo que eu quase nunca dou um de volta, porque ela leu Os Sete por minha causa, porque ela é absurdamente compreensiva, verdadeira e consegue me chamar de "idiota" sem que eu fique com raiva dela – porque normalmente ela está certa, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu te amo. Totalmente. Eu sei que a fic está meio que boba, meio que triste, meio que estranha. Mas foi do meu coração pro seu, e espero que tenha gostado.


End file.
